<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heirs by Gela_Ace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433370">The Heirs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gela_Ace/pseuds/Gela_Ace'>Gela_Ace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, At last I find a tittle for this fic, Consensual Underage Sex, Father/Son Incest, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Previously named 'Untittled', Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, hohoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gela_Ace/pseuds/Gela_Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is the most wonderful feeling man can ever have. And loving someone is never wrong, no matter who they are.</p><p>That's what Kei belive since the first time he laid his eyes on those clear ocean blue eyes. Their lives may be in constant fucked up situation but to hell is that! Tobio is his and he's Tobio's no matter what.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 😛❤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo! Enjoy reading! Cheers 🍻</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing to say really. Just be mindful of the tags please. You have been warned. Please enjoy. 😙😙</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dining room is silent as usual. Only the occasional sound of silver cutlery indicate that there are indeed people inside.</p><p>On the end of a long mahogany table sat the head of the family, Tsukishima Kirito; with all his poise and grace as well as wrinkles indicating the hard work and time.</p><p>On his left is his heir, Tsukishima Kei quietly eating while checking the tablet in front of him from time to time for work related emails that needs emmidiate response.</p><p>The is his other son Kageyama Tobio. Tobio resembles his mother a lot, from the color of his hair and his eyes.</p><p>Tobio is the product of his too many unfaithful endeavor, but he is very proud of said son even though the kid choose to carry his mothers last name and not his; which the older understand and respects, at least he has him for in the event that death comes he has heirs that will continue his legacy.</p><p>"By the way Kei I'll be flying to Malaysia tomorrow to meet some bidders. It will be my last time meeting them before I finally retire and sign the papers. How are you and Kimoto Mae-san? When are planning the wedding? Shall I call someone to prepare the ceremony?"</p><p>The older sternly ask, Kei only huffs and click his tongue .</p><p>"Father with all due respect, we are both buried with work that we only meet that one time. Please understand that with you retiring share holders are also getting agitated, I need to strengthen my influence first before anything else."</p><p>He countered, noticing Tobio's silence.</p><p>This is normal both father and son getting on edge, but to be honest its only Kei and how can he not when he already have someone he loves so much that he fucking dont want to talk about marrying any loose bitch.</p><p>But not now, he has plans and doesn't need to be told what to do; all he needs is his father signing his resignation so he can take over, others will follow.</p><p>"Well Kei I'm getting old, even with Tobio here as your heir I at least want to die seeing you build your own family right Tobio?."</p><p>The sudden attention made the youngest stiffen, he doesn't want this because fuck he hates attracting too much attention,</p><p>"y-yes father."</p><p>He said voice barely a whisper eyes downcast.</p><p>"Oh well, how about this then~ I'll sign the papers but if you don't marry her by the end of March then I'll have Tobio my direct heir instead when he comes of age and don't forget that you need to produce an heir for you succeed."</p><p>Kei only sighs loudly, Tobio looking at their father in disbelief.</p><p>"Father-- I--- aniki-- I.."</p><p>he's lost for word because fuck this! his brother spent all his life building a career behind their fathers shadow so comes the day he will take over, Tobio shouldn't be in the picture in terms of that fucking succession. Hell to the fucking no.</p><p>Once the old Tsukishima deemed the discussion done he stood up patting Tobio's head on his way outside. The raven looked up only to see his brother glaring daggers to the door, if looks could kill that door have already turned to ash.</p><p>"I--i'll be going. See you" then he scrambles out with his bag and key on the other hand.</p><p>Why is it always suffocating on that room? Ever since the first time he sat there as an 8 year old, if not for his Aniki he might have ran away from this suffocating house and equally suffocating life already.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Before Tobio realizes it the bell indicating that his classes are done rang. Students and teacher alike scrambles to put away any clatter in their respective tables.</p><p>"Kageyama are you joining us? Its Saturday tomorrow so we can have a sleep over."</p><p>Hinata Shooyo a governors son asks bouncing on his feet with anticipation; one of his few true friend's.</p><p>"Sorry Shooyo, I need to be home. Father is leaving and you know--"</p><p>he answer finally slinging his bag on both shoulders.</p><p>"Your father is really hardcore" Yamaguchi Tadashi, the former presidents grandson said knowing how their 'tradition' works.</p><p>"Well if that's gonna be the case then we can just call the others. Where is it this time?" The living tangerine inquire. </p><p>"Malaysia. I'll ask him to bring snack so you can share with the others."</p><p>He smiled, it really amazed him that Hinata Shooyo with all his family's influence always ask around for free food. Well, almost everyone of them like to mingle  with common folks if they have time its just that being mobbed is terrifying as it is traumatizing.</p><p>"Oh well, bye Kags.. see you on monday." Then Yamaguchi slams their car's door.</p><p>He only nods and continue to walk towards his black Audi, he was about to start the engine when he feel a vibration in his pants pocket.</p><p>
  <strong>From: 😛❤</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; home. After class ❤</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>To: 😛❤</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; okay. Can you check if we still have milk?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>From:😛❤</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; might as well get some. And whiskey 😚😚</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>To:😛❤</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; no😠. You still have enough on the back shelf go check.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>From:😛❤</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; right 😁😁 by the way some eggs and my fav please.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>To:😛❤</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; later okay? 😤😤 </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>From:😛❤</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; haha 👌</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; alright. Luvyou baby. Be safe.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>To:😛❤</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; yes yes. Luvyou2 💋💋💋</em>
</p><p><br/>With a smile he started his journey to the grocery near their penthouse to buy what he needs. After he was done he speed up to his destination, a rather semi secluded area with tight security.</p><p>Its one of the most upscale areas around, its residents mostly influential and people who can and want to pay at least ¥50M monthly. Well, the place is safe; no paparazzi and what's good thing is that whatever you see inside stays inside.</p><p>After parking his car to their designated underground carriage he carry his purchase inside their floor. They set up a face recognition after the time Tobio forgets the password once.</p><p>"Im home." He shouted from the entrance, then he heard footsteps coming from the bedroom.</p><p>"Welcome home Tobio."</p><p>Comes the man with immaculately sculpted body packed with just the right amount of muscles covered in intricate tattoo paterns wearing a jogger that hangs dangerously low on his hips showing a clear v line as well as happy trail and nothing more, and oh if Tobio did not drool at the fact that the man doesn't have boxers underneath.</p><p>"Baby your drooling." As he joked taking the paper bag from the boy only to receive a scowl from and a kitten bite on his chest,</p><p>"My baby is hungry?" Tobio noded palming the huge cock hiden behind the damn article of cloth</p><p>"want cock--" the younger said seductively trying to entice the older male.</p><p>"Later. you should take a shower first then we can eat the cake." The older kissed his lips hungrily while kneading two plumpy globes of ass which only made the boy's body even hotter,</p><p>"but--" he whined eyes glossy with lust already.</p><p>"Yes yes, now freshen up first then we'll have cake and whisky after.. and maybe some smoke and powder too if you want" he said once again, the younger pouted for a little but  still obey running to their bedroom to do his thing.</p><p>While the younger is showering the older placed everything on their designated places then started preparing the promised treats, Tobio will turn 18 soon so who cares? He can drink, smoke and do everything illegal for all they care. He's only doing it with him and with trusted people so why not? </p><p><br/>40 minutes later Tobio emerge again from the bedroom, wearing a black baby doll and a very noticeable but buttplug of the same color.</p><p>He saw the older sitting on their huge lether couch, alcohol in hand with their cake, whisky and ice placed on the small coffee table with 3 perfectly lined white powder and a rolled paper beside it.</p><p>He sat on his lap after inhaling a line with a finger pressed on the left side of his nose then inserting the rolled paper on the other side in one swift motion,</p><p>"hmmmm?" The older hum, looking at Tobio's supple thighs with want.</p><p>"How was work?" The younger asks cutting a piece of the fluffy goodness and taking a bite, the other taking whats left of his drink before answering.</p><p>"Fucking stressful as hell. But almost there." The older said while taking the offered cake.</p><p>"Im kinda scared." He blurted out,</p><p>"i know baby, but im doing all this for you. For us. Remember?" Tobio nodded.</p><p>"I love you so much baby, I won't let anything happen to you. Thats my promise right?" He reassured the younger, he knew that even all this years Tobio still thinks otherwise but he's sure that Tobio understands.</p><p>When Tobio nodded again the younger continue feeding the both of them alternately of the remaining strawberry shortcake, and little sips of alcohol from the order's glass.</p><p>What they are is the imbidement of immoral. Brothers by flesh and blood even with different mothers. Tobio have cried every night when he first discover he has feelings for his older brother, not the familial but romantic one. Then 5 years ago, his brother confess of the same thing at the same time loosing all his firsts and it has been one of the happiest day of his life. "I love you too Kei~" he said leaning to give the older a passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Tobio is kinda floating and horny as fuck. Tipsy from the alcohol and sweet cake but far from hammered.</p><p>They light a joint after they finished the powders, its getting dark and all Tobio want is to be lost in the same darkness with his lover.</p><p>"Your thinking something?" The older inquired not needing to see his face to know that he has something to say,</p><p>"nah~ just immagening your fist in me." <br/> smirked when he felt his lovers dick jump with interest.</p><p>"Your getting bold Tobio~" Kei countered caressing his body.</p><p>"Yes~" Tobio moaned goosebumps creeping his whole being, Shit he's so fucking horny right now he just wants Kei to use him like the bitch he is.</p><p>"Tell daddy more~" the older whispered nibbling his earlobe then his jaw going down the juncture of his neck bitting and sucking making sure to leave his marks,</p><p>"want daddy to abuse my hole and use me like his bitch--" the younger said in between long moans and pleased sighs, giving the other more access to his bruised neck. Shit.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Kei said snaking his hand underneath the gown playing with the younger's panty strings.</p><p>"ohh~" Tobio sigh in relief grinding his plugged backside to his lovers cloathed cock making the both of them moan in unison.</p><p>"I want daddy's cum-- in my mouth and deep deep inside~ fuuck-- hmmm so good" Tobio sings while Kei is leisurely pumping his cute cock,</p><p>"you might get pregnant if daddy put his cum deep deep inside~" the older teased loving the noises his lover is creating with both their words and simple action.. fuck he's getting real hard.</p><p>"Yes!!~ i wanna get pregnant with daddy's baby--"  then he stopped, thinking then tears started to form in the corner of his eyes,</p><p>"but-- but... I want to be your only baby! I down want another-- no...no-- i dont wanna get pregnant with daddy's baby. Me. Only baby. Okay?" Tobio declared eyes half lidded and mind hazy.</p><p>"Yes love. Only you~ now can you go to the bedroom first then get the lube on the drawer. I want you spread on the bed nicely okay?" The boy eagerly nodded then kissing his lover messily before going to their shared bedroom.</p><p>Kei took a breath, he's so hard he might explode. Only Tobio can make him this horny, the little devil and his tiny pinkish boy pussy damn. Fisting huh-- kinky motherfucker but who is Kei to judge when he practically raped Tobio when he was barely 13. He laughed at himself while checking his phone only to notice an encrypted message from his secretary Sugawara.</p><p><strong><em>From: Sec. Suga</em></strong><br/>&gt;&gt; Tsukishima-san Im sorry to disturb you but I just want to inform you that everything is according to plan. Iwaizumi-san and Ushijima-san agreed as well. We are just waiting for his sign.</p><p><strong><em>To: Sec. Suga</em></strong><br/>&gt;&gt; thats fine koushi. Kindly tell Iwaizumi-san and Ushijima-san my deepest thanks. Can you also prepare them some gifts? And buy something nice for Sawamura-san and yourself as well. Good job.</p><p><strong><em>From: Sec. Suga</em></strong><br/>&gt;&gt; thank you so much Tsukishima-san, I will. And please say my hello to Tobio-kun, I hope he likes the lube. Its highly recommended.</p><p><strong><em>To: Sec. Suga</em></strong><br/>&gt;&gt; haha. I will. Thank you again koushi. Please drive safely.</p><p><strong><em>From: Sec. Suga</em></strong><br/>&gt; thanks Tsukishima-san. I will.</p><p><br/>Then he throw the phone on the couch after locking it. Haaa-- now that Iwaizumi and Ushijima are on his side it will be easier to persuade the Miya's and Sakusa Kiyoomi. "Haaaaaa~" he sighed loudly the throbing of his dick slightly forgotten if not for Tobio's shout of pleasure from inside their bedroom. He can and will do everything for Tobio. Just to be with him and no one can stop that even his father.</p><p><br/>Tobio was riding his personalized and biggest dildo from bad dragon by Kei on his sweet 16, Its as big and long as the sweet boy's forearm with a pointy tip just like a monsters tongue that he loves to attach on any available surface in their bedroom but mostly in their bathroom under the showers.</p><p>Tobio is so lost in his own pleasure he didn't even notice that Kei was already at the door enjoying the live show. "Oh don't mind me, have some more fun baby." He encouraged but the younger shakes his head, removed the dildo to show his lover his gaping pussy in all fours.</p><p>"Want daddy~" he whined drool slipping in his mouth already far gone with how horny he is.</p><p>"But im enjoying you show baby--" Kei teased a little bit more only for Tobio to sob, he is so frustrated he fucked himself already but its not enough. nothing is enough.</p><p>"B-but--daddy... I want daddy!" The younger boy hiccups shoving his ass in the air more, pink hole fluttering into nothing but Kei didn't move; he only watch as his lover beg and push his ass in the air waiting and waiting.</p><p>Then Tobio realized that Kei is not doing his job decided to crawl on his lap instead, lacing his arms on the order's neck while kissing every available area his mouth can reach. "Is daddy mad? Am I a bad boy? I'll be quite~ no fisting! I'll be quite promise~" then his sob intensifies clinging onto his lover more asking for forgiveness only for the older to chuckle at how cute his partner is.</p><p>"Sshhh~ stop crying okay?" He shush the younger, wiping the tears on his hazy ocean blue eyes. "Daddy is not angry okay? Im actually happy~" Tobio cutely nuzzle his neck then bite it eliciting shock waves straight to his cock.</p><p>"Tobio is good boy? Then why being mean? Why don't give Tobio cock?" The younger asks with his signature pout eyes puffy and still very much horny, <br/>"your very good boy. Sorry for being mean baby, Im just really happy right now. You see Suga-san contacted me and gave us good news." He said peppering the younger's face with kisses until he calms down.</p><p>"Really? Then you can give Tobio cock now?" The boy said in anticipation. Shit. Fuck preparation, Tobio's hole is loose enough for now he just wants to stick it and ram his baby hard. In a blink of an eye Kei's joggers was on the floor while Tobio is on top of him wearing his brallete and sheer gown, "God fuck. What a view... go on, ride me.. you want to please daddy right?" The older said putting his hands on the back of his head straching the muscles there so he can enjoy the show more. Tobio is so loose his cock slides in smoothly,</p><p>"yes~~ hmmm-- so full of daddy." The younger hummed in pure pleasure then stopped to place a pillow on his lovers back making the new position hit the deepest part of him even more. He loves it.</p><p>"Fuck~~ daddy is hitting my womb--" a little more and Kei would breach his intestine and damn he love it, Kei just watch his lover do as he please with a smile on his place its weird because he rarely smile in public but with Tobio he can be true to himself. </p><p><br/>Tobio is now shouting in pleasure, making the mattress groan from time to time at how he was bouncing himself repeatedly. A series of long inaudible curses and ah ah ah's and a cry of 'daddy more' or 'deeper' or 'harder' was the only sound surrounding the bedroom, its filthy accompanied with the olders own growl and the squelching sound. Kei love it though, loves how his cock violate his lovers pussy and prostate.</p><p>"Cumming daddy!!" Then Kei gripped his waist stopping all movement.</p><p>"Cum~" Tobio sob he so badly need to cum. " Kei sat properly then removed Tobio's outfit mouting at his pert nipple while eaving marks doing the same to the other, sucking and bitting and abusing the buds leaving marks on every available patch of skin and juat as unceremoniously Kei flipped Tobio so the younger is now kneeling back arched and arms streached backwards for Kei to hold.</p><p>"Fuck me more please~ ruin my pussy daddy~" Tobio begged while his partner is inserting his cock.</p><p>"You have school on Monday though~" Then Kei pulled his cock until only the head is inside then pushed back in in one powerful thrust making Tobio drool in too much pleasure. A scream of 'fuck fuck fuck' and 'daddy' is the only coherent words leaving the younger's mouth he didn't even noticed that his untouched cock is spurting his release the boy only tightened and shouts,</p><p>"AAHHHHHH!!!~~" Tobio then feel warm liquid gushing inside after several minutes of Kei sloppily thrusting in and out, feeling his back attaching itself on his partners chest for support. Body and eyeleads heavy and tired. Fuck. Tobio looks like a jelly and it made him chuckle earning a small punch.</p><p>"Good?" The older ask pulling out and making his cum gush out of the abused hole, the younger only shudder at the emptiness still feeling like he's on cloud nine.</p><p>"Bath." The only thing Kei said before carrying his lover inside their bathroom and draw some warm bath for the two to share. The night is young, they can still go for a another round or two, besides he still needs to fulfil his promise to Tobio.</p><p>------------<br/>Kei did not wake up from the usual sound of his alarm but of something warm down there. Unknowingly he reached for his side for Tobio but the bed is cold so he opened his eye and--</p><p>"hi handsome~" Tobio greeted after making a load pop and kissing the head of his ragging cock.</p><p>"What a nice way to wake up." The younger smile then gave him a quick peck on the cheek before continuing on sucking the living hell out of him.</p><p>"Gonna cum baby~" he warned before Tobio relaxed his throat and swallowing his cock deeper.</p><p>"Ah~ shit!" Kei muttered spurting his morning release to the younger's eager mouth then milking any remaining cum that have escaped his mouth.</p><p>"Thanks for the breakfast daddy." The younger whispered tucking the older's softening cock inside his boxers before draping himself on top of Kei littering the older's cheast fresh hickeys while Kei is massaging his scalp, they stayed like that for what felt like hours but in reality its only 10 minutes.</p><p>"Pancakes?" Kei offer before the younger look at him blue eyes sparkling. Tobio stood up picking up his lovers discarded sleeveless top that Kei usually use when they are working out, the one that doesn't actually cover your sides or anything underneath and another lacy lingerie.</p><p>Then Kei stood up himself, stretched his body a little then a quick bathroom visit to wash his face then grabbed a new pair of joggers before leaving the bedroom to see Tobio bent over looking for something inside the fridge then a loud smack echos from the silent room.</p><p>"What the--" good thing the younger was used to it that he was able to brace himself and glare daggers at his asshole of a boyfriend but the older only laughs and kissed him before starting making the promised pancake,</p><p>"Alexa play my playlist please." Then a pop song starts to resonate in the background, Kei doing the cooking and the younger occasionally hugging him from the back distracting and leaving some bruise aside from the claw marks last night.</p><p>Remembering how he cling to his lover for mercy when he was enjoying his fist messing with his insides, its not their first time doing it but that doesn't mean it'll gets any less wilder than the last time.</p><p>Tobio actually loves the feeling of being full to the brim, his ass being pushed to the limit and only Kei is allowed to witness that. Fuck it he wants more-- but before he knew it Kei was done preparing everything and so they ate in silence, Tobio sitting on the marble countertop legs spread and feeding Kei who is just being lazy and busy reading a news paper with his left hand.</p><p>Headlines about the older Tsukishima retiring, a construction tycoon who built an empire out of the small company he inherited from his folks.</p><p>"father called early in the morning, said that he will be extending the visit and will be out until 2nd week of January." The younger said drinking his milk and offering some to his lover,</p><p>"thought so~ your done with the exams right?" The younger nodded "and its your birthday next week as well--" Tobio bit his lip, he will be 18 by then. it means he's an adult as well, someone suitable for Kei.</p><p>"Do you want to celebrate it with your friends baby?" That sounds nice then he can invite some as well then--then--</p><p>"private party, with us-- you can invite them if you want. Double celebration of the sort. With everything, I know they won't mind. I want everthing top grade Kei for my friends, is it okay?" The older snorted. Tobio will only turn 18 once, so might as well let him choose what he wants to do its fine. And no one can stop them.</p><p>After relaying the plan the older immediately call his secretary and Tobio gave his details also chatting with his lovers secretary a little before hanging up after almost an hour.</p><p>"Bye Suga-san! I'll see you at the party!" Tobio bade the secretary his goodbye before hanging up.</p><p>Kei was done with the dishes ages ago and is lounging on the dark living room, black heavy curtain drawn to avoid any sunlight movie playing on the giant mounted TV on the wall. The older just enjoying his bourbon and some cigar not really watching whats on the screen then Tobio calls his name from the kitchen must have done talking with Sugawara-san.</p><p>"Tired~" the younger said still sitting crossed leg and hands supporting hisupper body on the marble top, the older pry his legs and slot himself in between.</p><p>The younger eagerly hugging and burying his face on the older's neck,  bare legs on Kei's waist before he was be carried and deposited carefully to the couch.</p><p>Tobio inspects the clatter on their mini coffee table finding the remaining bags of white powder and tools, Kei only looks at the younger while sipping his whiskey and inhaling a cigar-- before long Tobio is bent in half on the couch screaming his name pure pleasure in the younger's eye.</p><p>And they fuck like rabbits through the weekend as usual, getting drunk and high together. Temporarily forgetting the world outside of their safe haven. Forgetting their truths remembering only the pleasure the other can give and nothing more, come Monday and their world would be full of lies again. And neither of the brothers like it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 18th Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing to say really. Just be mindful of the tags please. You have been warned. Please enjoy. 😙😙</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week ended as well as the school days so fast that its already Tobio's birthday, Tobio spent the day with Tadashi, Hinata and Yachi to have a separate celebration, Tobio decided to remove the three to the list since they actually do not have any idea about the brothers and Kei want to play it safe at least before he fully take over; it went well, but if Tobio did lie to them those three doesn't know.</p><p>They just finished a round of steamy sex and is finishing off, Kei done applying his after shave clad in a bathrobe and is towelling his hair then offered to dry the younger's body when he emerge from the shower himself. They only have at least 90 minutes before the party and they need to hurry or else Sugawara will chew them out.</p><p>One might be wondering but only a handful of most trusted people knew of them, that includes Sugawara and his partner Sawamura Daichi; Kei's personal bodyguard and driver. Iwaizumi Hajime and his son Iwaizumi Touru as well as Ushijima with Tendou Satori his 3rd cousin and secretary, Miya Osamu and Suna Rintarou who is the bastard of late Mrs. Miya; and lastly Sakusa Kiyoomi and his nephew  Miya Atsumu, Osamu's twin. Its twisted, its not normal. But do they care? Its love, love is never wrong.</p><p>Tobio not bothering to cover his body thats still littered in some yellowish colored bruises. The boy isn't ashamed of parading inside the house wearing nothing but babydolls, his muscle tee, or sometimes hoodie with stocking's.</p><p>"Babe,--"</p><p>Kei opened one of the many doors of their walk-in closet pulling a big paperbag with Tobio's favorite brand,</p><p>"For you"</p><p>Tobio opened the bag immediately and inside was golden box housing a red silky string dress; when he pulled it up it is that kind of dress that shows your entire back and a little bit of cleavage and a slit high enough to show his panty.</p><p>"Its pretty--" Tobio smiled and gave the older a kiss full of tongues.</p><p>"I know you have a heels that will look good on that."</p><p>Tobio only nodded then pulled out a skin tone itsy bottom from his drawer wearing it gracefully leaving Kei on his own for a few minutes to apply lotion and moisturizer to his whole body making sure that his skin stays bouncy and flawless then running back to Kei who is almost done dressing up.</p><p>"Hey handsome--"</p><p>Tobio teased, fixing the older's crooked tie before patting his shoulder idmiring the man in front of him,</p><p>"i love you Kei-" the older smiled softly caressing Tobio's suple side lovingly kissing his temple,</p><p>"i love you even more. But we only have 50 minutes and you still need your make up I guess?"</p><p>Tobio's eyes widen at the realization that his only wearing a bottoms and high heels and making the older laugh at his lovers antics.</p><p>"Take your time babe, give me your purse i'll pack some powder and lipstick for you."</p><p>Tobio gave him his white Channel, and start his rituals that Atsumu and Touru thought him all those years ago; by the time he emerge to the living room they only have its already 8:42 pm and the party starts at 9 and they need to drive at least 15-20 minutes to reach the building.</p><p><br/>Kei thinks that being late to their own party is a little price to pay if the end product is a gorgeous Tobios showing off his plump ass on a dress that gives accent to all his curves, "your so beautiful." Kei start, failing to hide the pink dust on the tip of his ears,</p><p>"thanks-- " The younger say shyly as if its their first time meeting and going on a date-- silence stretched out, Kei is too stunned thats for sure. Its not even the first time Tobio wore something like this and they've already made love so many times enough for the shyness to die down. Besides his lover has a habit of parading with only his muscle tee covering him or the lack thereof, but shit his Tobio is just perfect.</p><p>"Kei your phone is ringing--" that snaps the older from his trans. Damn.</p><p>"Yes.-- We'll be late though.-- Thanks again Suga. Yes-- we'll be on our way-- bye." Then he hung up. Offering his right hand to Tobio while his other holds the younger's purse and car key.</p><p>"let's go love." Then off they take the 20 minute drive up the private hill, Kei driving using one hand anf his right intertwined with Tobio. Its going to be another blissful night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Tobio successfully applied some light make up while Kei is driving, he'll need Atsumu and Touru's help to fix it later.</p><p>"How do I look?" The younger inquire after applying a waterproof lipstick. The older didn't give an answer, he only lean forward and passionately kiss his partner earning a pleased moan.</p><p>"I just put my lipstick--" the younger scold light heartedly, biting the older's lower lip. "Let's go." Getting off the car side door to open the younger's, extending his hand to help him walk.</p><p>When the couple arrived at the top floor, its a size decent sized room with booths that can house at least 30 people with a bar, balcony and indoor pool. The entire room is barely lit, even the bar has its light dimmed to its usual glow. Sawamura greeting them at the entrance informing them that Sugawara is preparing the stage and finalizing everything; what a workaholic person.</p><p>"Is that Terushima Yuuji in the bar? The famous Terushima Yuuji? Oh gosh!"</p><p>But he doesn't have enough time to ogle at the man because speaking of the devils, "Tobio your so beautiful!!" Atsumu greeted wearing a black spaghetti dress with a slit on his left, pulling at his right arm after giving the older a slight bow, oh gosh.</p><p>"Good evening Tsukishima-san, can we borrow Tobio for a while?" Touru said wearing a white straight neck cutout bralette paired with teal colored long flowy skirt with high slits on each leg; big chocolate puppy brown eyes starring at him pleading, brat.</p><p>"Okay. Be careful you three." The older reminded kissing his lover before leaving with his friends. Then Touru clings to his left arm maneuvering him to somewhere. He missed this, being with this two that is.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry about that, I guess Touru just misses them."</p><p>Iwaizumi Hajime in his sleek 3 piece suit, broad shoulders and imposing aura that screams power. A good ally and friend but a merciless foe with his forest green eyes, The man who massacre his entire clan leaving only him and his son. The man who started developing and exporting all kinds of metal sturdy enough to surpass an earthquake used all around the world; re-building the old rules making it a multi million dollar empire.</p><p><br/>"Atsumu has been texting with Touru-chan though--"</p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi and his never ending black cloths that always gives that mysterious vibe with an equally black hair and onyx eyes, a man afraid of germs but not of butchering people as his past time. The only successor of the late Prime Minester Sakusa and his empire, a cold blooded bastard that butcher the main family including his brother in-law and already dying Miya Mamuro when he was 17 simply because he got bored and hates everyone. Leaving no trace of who the real culcript is, one of his share holders and friend.</p><p>"Wheres Ushijima-san and Kuro-san?" Kei ask the two and as if magic happened Ushijima and an elegant looking Tendou arrived, holding small paper bag. "We deeply apologise for our tardiness."</p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi a senpai from collage. A man built with the same imposing aura as Iwaizumi though a little intense if you want to add his permanent scowl that never failed to make Tobio tear up in the early days, a mining tycoon and a sister company of Iwaizumi Ltd..</p><p>"We are late as well so its fine. There will be others joining. Good evening Tendou-san. You look wonderful as always." Kei said, "why, thank you Tsukishima-kun. I'll leave you lads to talk. I'll find Koushi at the back." The red head said, giving his partner a peck before walking away.</p><p>Those two are connected by the hips, being roommates from high school to college has its perks. The other four decides sit on the bar with their drinks in hand discussing all the important details for their plan, moments later come Sawamura stating that everything is set and guests are waiting for him.</p><p>"Kuro-san and the others are inside. Sorry for not informing you earlier."</p><p>Then they where ushered inside a room inside with their guest chatting quietly with each other and some waiters roaming around with trays.</p><p>"So thats why there's no one outside. Good one Osamu--" Iwaizumi said as their group find their respective seats and Kei walking along the small stage noticing that his partner is sitting surounded by his friends.</p><p>"May I have everyone's attention?" Kei spoke holding a mic on his left and a flute of sparkling champagne on the right,</p><p>"First of, thank you so much for taking the time coming in such short notice. And for sharing this time with us, to my lovely partner Tobio~" upon hearing his name Tobio with all the poise and elegance the others thought him stood up. Holding another flute in hand, by his lovers right making sure to show his side profile to everyone,</p><p>"happy 18th birthday to our dearest Tobio." Then a few clinking of glass was heard and everyone congratulating when they leave the stage.</p><p>It was kinda overwhelming, all the people and eyes racking at his body; but its fine, he new everyone present they even gossiped while their partners are discussing company matters and other boring stuff. The night is eventful, full of people who accepts their chosen path; of pure happiness and gifts.</p><p>The Iwaizumi's gave him personalised dresses from Channel and purse from Hermes, Kuroo and Kenma gave him boxes from Gucci while Bokuto and Akaashi gave him a new and tuned Audi.</p><p>Ushijima and Tendou did the same but a Jaguar then Sakusa and Atsumu with a personalized bag set from Balenciaga. Then comes Osamu and Rin with ¥10M cash that Tobio plans to donate in Unicef and other material things and some briefcase full of cash that he sure will give for donations. Lev and Yaku also gave him ¥10M check and some new developed pills from Russia.</p><p><br/>Then everyone enjoys some more food, alcohol and top notch weed and powder; Atsumu hands out most of the goods in their get together or Lev thats mostly imported from Russia, those type of powders that are twice or trice as strong as what they have in Japan.</p><p>Only Lev himself refuse to join this time saying that he's flying back to Russia to meet an important client. When everyone loosened up Atsumu and Touru dragged the rest of their fellows on the stage turned dance floor, swaying to the electro music; ahhhh he missed this feeling so much.</p><p>Being with people like him, high out of their mind, bitching themselves out to get their partners reactions, just being in their element. "Happy birthday bitch-- Tsukishima-san is just about ready to fuck you raw" Touru said again, eyes half lidded and redish.</p><p>"we always fuck raw Touru!! And thanks." the both laugh then Atsumu joined them,</p><p>"your one to talk Touru, I saw Iwaizumi-san slipping eggs on your dirty lil pussy--" then he laughed because at the mention of eggs the vibration on his insides intensifies making him moan,</p><p>"see that? Nasty bitch in heat--" slapping Touru in the bum making him yelp and moan even more,</p><p>"Atsumu you traitor!" The other hiss, then all of them just laughed at it. Its a normal thing, they even share a group chat with the others talking about everything and anything and no one questions it because they all understand.</p><p><br/>Then they decided to light the candles for the cake and the whole wishing and cutting bullshit. Tobio knew he doesn't need to make a wish because Kei already a promise to him but he still does, asking begging to whoever is listening that they are never wrong no one in the room is wrong; the younger wish for happiness, for everyones happiness.</p><p>Its almost 1am when guests started to bid the couple goodbye and and another congratulations, and they got home at 2:35 because the older is tipsy himself and delivering his precious cargo safe is his top priority.</p><p>"Baby--"</p><p>the older whispered tucking one loose strand of hair, when he only get a hum the older decided to just carry his lover up to their unit.</p><p>When Tobio was safely deposited to the bed Kei work on his cloths throwing it at lounge chair at the end of their bed, the older also removed his lovers shoes massaging his feet for a bit before kissing his way up Tobio's legs.</p><p>"Kei?" The younger squirm blinking taking in their surroundings.</p><p>"you fell asleep so I carry you up."</p><p>Then he continued nipping at the younger's flesh enjoying the noises escaping at his lovers sinful mouth, at one specific bite Tobio immediately spread his legs as a response encouraging Kei to bite more, to taste more, to mess with his body more.</p><p>But Kei is too tired himself to continue so he just sat there caresing his thighs admiring the beauty under him, "why did you stop?"</p><p>The younger ask propping his elbows to support his upper body, though due to the amount of goods and alcohol he consume plus the adrenaline of the party Tobio just end on his back again huffing in frustration; body so fucking ready to shut down, damn that Russian bean pole and his top notch items dammit.</p><p>"We can just sleep for now you know?" Kei suggested kissing his droppy eyes, the younger only nodded and close his eyes.</p><p>"I'll go get a wet towel real quick okay?" The older said not waiting for any answer since he himself is already at its limit, after removing the youngers dress he made a quick trip to the bathroom fetching a wet towel and wiping them both, making sure that the make up is properly removed then to their closet to got himself a pair of jogger and the usual sheer night gown for Tobio.</p><p>He removed his glasess before climbing to bed with the younger's head on his left arm,</p><p>"Alexa lights off." The lights dimmed little by little until it was totally dark, Tobio is nuzzling his chest getting more comfortable.</p><p>"i love you Kei, thanks-- night" The younger's breath became stable. Kei rearrange and hoist Tobio's bare legs on his middle then kissing his temple before covering the both of them with the comforter.</p><p>"I love you too my love-- sleep tight~" he whispered as darkness claimed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Quick Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing to say really. Just be mindful of the tags please. You have been warned. Please enjoy. 😙😙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time really do fly so fast when you're with someone who you want to spend it with the longest, Kei always proves that whenever he's with Tobio.</p><p>After the epic Christmas celebration at the Iwaizumi's vacation house in a private property in the Philippines, (ah! in Batanes) few days after that they got another invitation to attend a New Years party at Ushijima Corp.</p><p><br/>"Babe did you have my purse ready?" Tobio asks, packaging the last container of food that they need to share with everyone,</p><p>"have it. Phone, lipstick, mirror, powder." The older said placing the purse on the counter so he can carry the food bag. Kei is wearing a midnight blue dress shirt folded up to his elbow with the first 2 button undone,paired with a jeans and a vintage chuck. While Tobio is wearing the same but of white color paired with a washed colored ripped jeans that he also fold 2 inch away from his ankle to emphasise a simple black peep toe heels.</p><p><br/>After they secure the food at the compartment they immediately leave their parking, Kei driving the tuned up Audi his lover got on his birthday. The lovers are humming together with a song playing in the radio when a sudden call interrupted them,</p><p>"I got it, its Suga-san" Tobio answered the call while the older continue to drive glancing at his side from time to time,</p><p>"i'll tell him. Thanks. See you." Then the call disconnect and Kei patiently wait for what his lover has to rely,</p><p>"nothing important, its just that Sawamura-san was mobbed by street children's outside that Korean restaurant, so now they have to wait again." The younger checkled then stops and gasps loudly, "oh my gosh Kei! I just remembered that the whole class has planned to give out food donations for a whole day on the 2nd. So no new year sex for tonight!" Then the younger laughs as if its the best joke he ever have, the older only holds his hand and kissed his knuckles.</p><p>"Its okay babe. Do you need any help? We can also give out some cash or toys or cloths or anything. How many people are we talking about here?"</p><p>Tobio made some calculations, the whole class want to cover at least 100-250 people but just to be sure they will be bringing more, better safe than sorry.</p><p>"At least 300 max. The left overs will be added to the next batch." The older hummed and nodded,</p><p>"i think we still have that much ready to be disposed from the company's last program." Tobio didn't know much about their company, he mostly leave it to Kei since he will be the one inheriting it not him.</p><p>"i'll let them deliver it on your scheduled date. Just make sure you have the right address." Tobio squeeze his lovers hand as a thank you and continue to ramble about their plan until they arrive at the building. Tobio seems to be enjoying himself so he just let him talk until they reach the private room for their party.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"You two made it. Welcome." Tendou ushering them to a table full of variety of food, drinks and desserts.</p><p>"You can open the containers and place the lids in the rack at the back table. The others are outside smoking with Toshi, I'll tell them you guys arrived . Everyone was informed already about Dai-kun" the red head laugh remembering his bff's little outburst at his partner.</p><p>"Thanks Tendou-san" then the older was out. The party was very simply, its like an extended get together from Tobio's 18th birthday to Christmas at the Iwaizumi house and now New year with the same people.</p><p>Its like a calm before the storm. Because well, everyone in this room has one goal;<br/>Dethrone the old Tsukishima and dismantle everyone and everything connected to him. With this people by his side he is 100% sure that they can do it, whats a little sacrifice for the greater good.</p><p>~//</p><p>
  <em>Blood relations &amp; the like have no value whatsoever. I only believe in the ability in which the individual holds. You have the qualifications. The qualifications to inherit everything that I have build that is. Remember well--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those kinds of humans under us are called losers. The defeated looks for the cause of their defeat. But victors's are different, they trust their own destiny to win &amp; discover it. Using any and all methods as well.</em>
</p><p>//~</p><p><br/>The only words that man man thought Kei growing up. Until Tobio was brought to his life, small and shy little kid with big ocean blue eyes calling him 'Aniki' for the first time after not being able to speak due to the trauma of his mothers sudden absence or rather planed assasination by their father.</p><p>The day Tobio found out the truth was heart wrenching. Its 2 weeks into their relationship, Tobio just got home after visiting his mothers grave when he over hears his father and his secretary discussing about what actually happened before he was brought in. Its the worst epexperience of Kei's life, seeing those normally bright ocean blue eyes lose its color is frightening. He won't let the same thing happen. Tsukishima Kiroto destroyed too many lives all through his life, its almost time to pay the due. And everyone in this peaceful room full of people fighting alongside them knew of that.</p><p><br/>"I know what your thinking Kei, but please let's enjoy this moment first okay?" Tobio said handing him a tray full of everything on the table and glass of whiskey and sparkling water,</p><p>"We can do it, these people wants the same thing. We have good and trusted people on our side remember? Besides wife's intuitions are never wrong-- so listen to me you bean pole." They both laughed, Kei snaking his arms around the younger's waist while the younger lean his head on his shoulder.</p><p>"Wife's are always right indeed." Then the first whistling sound of fire works surround them including a few cheers. Wife-- Kei smiled, how nice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Impromptu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing to say really. Just be mindful of the tags please. You have been warned. Please enjoy. 😙😙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the new years celebration and the school activity after everything is a blur, the brothers need to go back to the Mansion since their father was came back with all his bullshits about the travel, the bidders and 'when is the ceremony? Make time for Mae-chan so you can finalize it' starts and Tobio is getting really irritated he just want that old scum to die in his sleep.</p><p>"I want to choke him or straight out stab him. Fucker is getting on my nerves, im getting tired of acting." The younger huffed clicking his tongue, soon burying his face to his lovers neck inhaling perfume and his natural musk; he wants to his marks on the older's neck just to show that bitch who Kei belongs but fuck-- well at least Kei has his claw marks on his back.</p><p>"all he talks about is that bitch! 'Tobio you also need to meet your future sister-in-law' or 'Tobio kindly prepare a gift for her as well'-- i should fucking give her ticking time bomb and a card saying 'go kill yourself. You aint needed'. goddammit!" The younger added gritting his teeth and tightining his hug making the older yern for more of this side of Tobio.</p><p>"She'll be staying here for the weekend, and I need to stay with her and all that--" the older sigh getting tired just thinking about the comming two days he needs to spend with the woman.</p><p>"I'll sleep here just to make sure she won't try to sleep with you. I will slit her throat with bread knife--"</p><p>Kei laughs at that, arranging themselves so they can be under the blankets-- Kei should be in the company but Tobio sent a video with his fist deliciously stretching his ass sobbing and moaning his lovers name and so he immediately tell Suga to cancel a meeting and reschedule everything and drove off, just to see the younger in his shower riding 2 dildo attached on the tiles stating that 'Kei is slow, my pussy got lonely' resulting to an intense shower sex and another few rounds on the bed.</p><p>The older is just watching his lover relax on his chest cock still buried inside, while his right hand busy combing black silky locks.</p><p>"Tobio~" the older whispered making the younger look him in the eyes, kiss swollen lips bruised body and ocean blue eyes--</p><p>"After all of this is done, will you be willing to fly to a foreign land and marry me?" Kei blurted out, showing a small velvet box housing two white gold bands, the smaller has a soft honey brown colored stone as a center piece and two much smaller blue stones at each side; while the bigger one has a stone the color of Tobio's eyes and 2 soft honey diamond on each side.</p><p>The younger sat up forgetting the cock inside him, admiring the bands and its simple design.</p><p>"its beautiful Kei~" the younger whispered looking at his lover then to rings. He did not expect the sudden proposal in the middle of all this chaos bit he is very happy, small tears of joy flow from his eyes. The older emmediately wipe the liquid on his lover eyes, smile never his own face. Then tge younger extended his left hand in front of the older's face, "of course i'll marry you my horny bean pole!" The younger said between sniffs while giving the older small weak punches. "You think i'll give you my virgin self for nothing? Of course not. Like, I always dreamed of me walking down the aisle in white. Then having a baby or five, a dog and cat. A small garden with a pool. With people who accept us for who we are. I always want that Kei~" the younger sob but he's smiling.</p><p>With a smile the older slide the ring on his lovers ring finger and kiss it, the younger do the same grinning from ear to ear-- "i'll take responsibility for taking your virginity then-- then we'll make all those come true. Yeah?" The nodded and smiled brightly, traces of tears still evident on his imaculate face. Then the older held Tobio's hips and suddenly bounce him on his cock making the younger yelp in surprise then sigh in pleasure after a few more deeper thrust,</p><p>"Kei s-slow down--" Tobio beg when his lover started to move more forcefully abusing his already abused prostate,</p><p>"cum--" and just like that Tobio tighten his hole but Kei said otherwise and continue fucking his partner who is now sobbing and begging from sensitivity.</p><p>"just a little--" then a few powerful thrust after, Kei is spurting his seed deep inside Tobio making the younger shudder and moan one last time before pulling out.</p><p>"Flowing--" Tobio said groggily scoping his backside and examining the semen smeared on his fingers.</p><p>"Shower-- i'll help you clean up." Then they did, the younger even refused to eat with his father, too stressed and tired from being fucked by his brother all afternoon and early evening and so just request Kei to bring him food.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Tobio is a simple person; on normal days he preffered simple cloths that goes with simple pants and shoes, a watch and a ring or two. Or a simple dress and heels with simple jewelry, he even favor simple designs for his babydoll's and other garments.</p><p>He rarely flaunt, exept for the Black Audi he has been driving since 1st year of high school. But compared to other people around him especially his classmates who's in constant need to change their luxury bags every week or bring different car every couple of months, he is very discrete himself. He's still even using his fucking 128GB Black iPhone 7s when there's already a MaxPro or some shit in the market.</p><p>But what he hates the most is (1) cheap acting, (2) too much and too sweet perfume that even the bees wont want to be near you and (3) anyone being all too familiar with Kei; and this ¥100 version of Kim K. with over flowing boobs as fake as her and an ass that looks like she hadn't change her diapers in days manage to hit all those three within the first 10 minutes of her stepping on their doorstep.</p><p>Hell, even the maids are already against her if their dismay witnessing the 'future Mrs. Tsukishima' shouts at someone for not being careful in holding her off season LV bags (like ew? Tobio and his inner circle has at lot of those from different brands all personaly made with rare jewels thanks to the Ushijima's with their name printed on it, not something you can just buy in their stores.) is anything to go by. If anything, Tobio would have been open about his distaste too but damn, he needs to keep up appearance. Laughs on her though, Kei and him are both wearing the promise ring attached to a silver necklace under their clothes.</p><p><br/><em>'Im too sober for this shit--'</em> the younger thought contemplating if he should inhale a packet or three of what Lev gave him on his birthday. With the silicon woman practically hanging on Kei's left arm being all to smiley and bullshity in front of the old scum, Tobio cannot posibly last a day seeing what he's been seeing right now. Then an idea hit him, he needs to share such wonderful day, and so he took a picture of the woman and Kei with a scowl plastered on his handsome face under the sakura tree on the backyard and send it to their group chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>//ALL bad bitch unite 🍆💦🍑👅//</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru💋: too much plastic-- aint good for mother earth 👀👀</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsumu💋: he's having fun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tori 💋: diapers full wtf 😢</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio💋: @tsumu he is.. he wants to strangle that bitch for trying to kiss him once 👀👀</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suga💋: final destination: beginning of an end 😂😂</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yaku💋: what in hell is that thing?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru💋: try stabbing that boobs it'll rain silicon😂😂😂</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keiji💋: Kou said and I quote 'is that human or what?' With disgusted face 😐</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsumu💋: @turu ohoho it will be 'accident' ya know 😃</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio💋: i'll just poison her or overdose. No blood at all 😋😋</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yaku💋: the hell on poisoning, fucking feed her to the sharks 😐</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru💋: I have babies from Russia that can do that. 3 pills and poof! Gone 😛</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yaku💋: oh yeah? The samples I gave? 🙄 nasty lil bitch</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio💋: only him Yaku-san 😢</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keiji💋: 👀 wow the betreyal</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tori💋: going to Russia brb 🏃💨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsumu💋: @yaku smells like favoritism 😂😂</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yaku💋: nah-- its a sample, im working on something similar but stronger 🙄🙄 not free though 😛</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru💋: thats what we use when I want Daddy to fuck me none stop all weekend without dying of dehydration. Works as a viagra or sum shit. Half a pill can last you at least a day. 👅👅</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keiji💋: without eating? Bitch me I want 😲</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yaku💋: no babe, you still should eat or drink water. Your body needs it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsumu💋: imma fly to Russia real quick 🛫💰💸</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suga💋:then how did you know it can kill? 😐😐</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yaku💋: ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio💋: are we just gonna ignore the fact that he said 'works as a viagra' guys? Is Iwaizumi-san that old? 😒</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru💋: shush Tobio. Those are just for special occasion when I want Hajime's giant fat cock messing my organs all day long 😛😛</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru💋: well remember that teacher from high school? Hajime caught him practically drooling at me before a parent teacher conference--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suga💋: 👀</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tori💋: 👀</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keiji💋: 👀</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsumu💋: 👀</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio💋: 👀</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yaku💋: 😂😂😂</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rin💋: phone has been buzzing non stop-- tf?😠😠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ken💋: tetsu is in the middle of eating me out but finish off quickly coz my phones blowing notif, this better be fucking important 🐱🐱</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suga💋: 👀 bitch cant multi task</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tori💋: 👀 @suga calm your cunt pls</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keiji💋: 👀 i want Kou to eat me too-- 😣😣</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio💋: 👀 kei just fuck me senseless yesterday so--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yaku💋: @ken wow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsumu💋: hi babes. Back read pls 😂😂 bitches i haven't have real dick for a week, my pussy is closing up shut up!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ken💋: is that her? Mother Earth is crying 😂😂</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rin💋: she screams 'cheap', 'silicon' and 'gold digger'. No class at all. Bet that thing has nasty attitude as well? All babbling and no brains. LoL she looks like she only knew brand names after having a sugar daddy. Look at that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tori💋: the hate. very detailed 😂😂</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio💋: don't be mean, that thing is my 'sister in law' 👀 her LV are so off season I wanna cry 👀👀</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru💋: fuck you all for interrupting me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suga💋: go on~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsumu💋: haha sorry babe.. go on--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rin💋: @tobio sister in law my ass-- as if you'll let that ugly thing ride your daddy 😂 you should give her a tour to your closet and educate her bout it..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio💋: lol no, its cost more than her. Don't want that thing near my collection.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru💋: as I was saying-- he kind of had a thing for me, so Father Dearest force those pills on him, the next day he's dead erect to the next life. overdosed 👌👌</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ken💋: scary mf! And btw I was the one who deleted all the files thank you very much! 👀👀</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tori💋: now I really wanna have those pills @touru @yaku. Want Toshi's 12inch dong rearrange my insides. 🍆</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suga💋: 10 is already hard to swallow. how wide is he again?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tori💋: 3 on normal days, on special occasions 3.5 -4🍑💦</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ken💋: sis your ass okay ♿♿♿</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yaku💋: have you ever tried asking me or yourself that? Like Lev is 12inch long and 3inch wide fully erect. 😧</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rin💋: Samu is alright at 10inch longx3 diameter. Still good 🍑🍆💦👅</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yaku💋: like he needs to fist me first before he can put it in, fucker always wants me to ride it! like bitch his dick is practically opening my intestines. 😐😐</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsumu💋: well, i love Omi's 11 inch tho-- so yum and the stretch gosh it never fail to make my eyes roll outta socket 😂😂</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru💋: same @tsumu. Pussy getting wet just thinking of my favorite lolipop 🍆💦👅</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keiji💋: Kou is only 9 inch long but 4inch.. still, satisfaction guaranteed 👅💦</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yaku💋: it fucking hurts every time, but worth it. Thank heavens im still walking 😑😑</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio💋: oh yeah? @touru So if say, I slip her juice with 5 pills y'all help me cover right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yaku💋: can give you stronger dose if you want. Wore me the money i'll have it send the next day. 😄😄</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rin💋: im in. As long as you cover my next shopping 👌👀</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ken💋: 🐱🐱🐱 im in. For the sake of saving earth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru💋: lol no questions ask. Just a new balenciaga shirt is fine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsumu💋: bitch when? 😂</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suga💋: 😂😂😂</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tori💋: i'll clear my sched for you 😂😂</em>
</p><hr/><p>Tobio noticed he got another text from Kei.</p><p>
  <em>From: 😛❤</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; enjoying urself baby? 🙃 you've been grinning. Wanna share it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: 😛❤</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; yup. I sent your picture to the gc btw 💋💋</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; the gals agreed for me to poison her 👀 yaku even want to give new babies..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: 😛❤</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; wow. Just wow 😐</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; even I want to do that! She keeps pushing that disgusting boobs to me. she even tried to grope me 😢😢</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: 😛❤</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; suck it up big guy. I'll shower with you later and scrub her cheap perfume off you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From:😛❤</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; how bout you suck me instead? 👅</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: 😛❤</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; that too. Will you eat me in return dear husband? 😛😛</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From:😛❤</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; i'll make you scream my name again and again</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; dear husband? Thats new--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: 😛❤</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; you don't like it? 🙁</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: 😛❤</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; i love it. Will you call me that from now on?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: 😛❤</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; hubby is then ❤❤</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: 😛❤</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; your so cute 😍😍 i'll text you again later, that bitch is calling for me. Love you baby ❤❤</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: 😛❤</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; you too my love ❤❤</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>// Daddy's bitch 💋//</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio💋: coffee? On me..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ken💋: cake too?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ken💋: or you can all visit me here if you want, bring your swimsuit bitches.. lets get hammered! 👙🍸🍹🍷🍾🍺🍻</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rin💋: fuck yeah! Tobio babe let's just order food. I'll bring joints😘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru💋: 💊💉 anyone?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsumu💋: bring 'em babe-- see you bitches in an hour!!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>// //</em>
</p><p><br/>Tobio grins-- after witnessing the way that woman acts to how she treats everyone he decided that he'd have enough of her bullshit for today, even she suffocate Kei with her boobs she'll never get any reaction aside from that murderous and fake smiles. As if that bean pole will get hard looking at that filthy thing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>To: 😛❤</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; hubby i'll be at Kenken and the gang. Touru is bringing good stuff. Luvyou ❤</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: 😛❤</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; what are you even doing there? I swear to god Tobio, Touru's idea is so wild all of you will one day end up in jail. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; call me if you need me to pick you up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: 😛❤</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; haha no hubby, relax. That's one time. Don't exaggerate 😛😛</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; its just swimming with the gals. I'll send you pictures later. Bye ❤💋</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: 😛❤</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; be careful baby okay? Send hot pics 👅👙 luvyou</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: 😛❤</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt; yes hubby. AND I always send hot pics in bikini duh 🙄 luvyou mor</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then Tobio ran off the house, driving to their penthouse to grab what he needs and his water proof make up kit. He needs to make his partner drool, just a little. He needs this outlet or else he might just stab someone with bread knife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Iwaizumi's, What happen after the party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing to say really. Just be mindful of the tags please. You have been warned. Please enjoy. 😙😙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its almost two when the Iwaizumi's arrive at their penthouse situated on the top floor of one of the most high rise <br/>building in the area. The ride from the garage up to their unit is just pure torture and extacy especially for Touru.</p><p>"Wanna cum-- please~" the younger whispered sultry body slump on the older, body shaking from the intensity of the egg vibrators inside him.</p><p>The older hum turning the vibration to its lowest settings and wrapping his arms around the younger's waist to usher him inside the house, maneuvering the both of them despite the darkness. Touru has been begging to be taken care of since 3 hours ago and has been holding everything since then. Hajime deposit the younger on the bed unceremoniously making him bounce a little;</p><p>"You look very ravaging Touru~" the younger as if on autopilot immediately open his legs to show his dripping cunt and cock asking for release.</p><p>The older removed both their clothes in record time, too impatient for a strip tease. Hajime with his huge cock standing high and proud possitions himself in between Touru as the younger spread his legs further. Supple brests with pink erect nipples, hard cock, pink glistening cunt and throbing ass with an abused prostate all in display just like the elders favorite dish.</p><p>"Can you eat my pussy Daddy?" the younger asks in between pants, tugging slightly on the curve silver barbell on his swollen clits eliciting delicious moans and whimpers from over sensitivity. Hajime didn't need to be told twice as he dive in immediately and lap at the drooling folds, playing with Touru's clits and occasionally inserting his tongue to sip at the younger's juice.</p><p><br/>Touru is one of the 1.7% in the world with both male and female sex, a Hermaphrodite person or an intersex. A rare condition that allows Touru to grow breast and experience menstrual cycle at least every 2 months. Everyone on their circle knew of this fact and just like everything, never once did Touru feel discriminated; and Hajime is thankful for that, the only thing he wants for his son is to live normally with and around people who understands and accepts him as he is. And what they are as a whole is part of that acceptance.</p><p><br/>The older sat and stops for a moment only for the younger to play with himself again, "Your soaking wet sweety~" Hajime said replacing the younger's hand with his again, inserting two thick long fingers inside Touru's hot female sex toying with his sweet spot while his thumb roughly brushing the clits making the younger arch his back even more and shout in pure pleasure, little cock spurting strings of white on his creamy stomach while drenching the older's entire palm with his juice even more.</p><p><br/>"Now now-- I dont remember giving a permission to cum yet hmm?--." The older snear looming at the younger after removing his wet fingers and licking the remnants, then proceed to crashing their lips roughly. Kissing bitting and marking the younger's neck and collarbones down to his perky nipples atop the soft breasts, taking a hard bite on each nub to create the most heavenly sound in the world.</p><p>"Remove the eggs please~ I wanna ride that monster dick so badly~ please-- please-- Daddy-- your cock please~" the younger begged, bucking his hips for friction; but the older has other plan and just continue to leave a constellation of hickey and teeth marks all over the younger's abdomen and inner thighs then suddenly flipping the younger knocking a breath out of him.</p><p><br/>Hajime just stare for a few moments, his lovely flower in all fours hard cock wet cunt and fluterring ass all ready for his taking. Only for him to see and taste. Its heaven; Touru is heaven sent for Hajime to worship and exploite to his hearts content.</p><p><br/>"When's your next cycle sweety?" The older asks, tracing his pinkish folds up and down making the younger mewl, wanting more of that calloused pads.</p><p><br/>"I just finish 3 days ago.~" the younger answered between pants, Hajime busying himself by nipping and marking two deliciously bouncy globes of ass alternately. "Relax" Is the only warning he gave before plunging those same fingers to remove the eggs he inserted on to his lovers rare earlier in the party.</p><p>"Fuck~" Touru sighs loudly when the toy abusing his sensitive prostate was finally removed from him. "Cock please~ Hajime-- Daddy want your cock!" the younger adds patting his left side silently instructing Hajime to lay on.</p><p>"Ruin my pussy Hajime-- please~" the younger requested while the older is fingering his cunt and sucking on his breast. Hajime then propped a pillow under his buttocks and help his lover impale himself to the hilt.</p><p>"YES!! So good-- yes" Touru chockes, hot wet walls expanding to Hajime's girth and length stabbing the deepest part of him.</p><p>"Bounce me please--" the younger demands, hands squeezing pinching his own breast for extra pleasure. "Bounce me hard and fast, Father Dearest!" He teased, knowing that the older hates that name of all things.</p><p>"You should be punished for that, but not now--" Hajime panctuates each word with deep rough trusts making his lover shout a curse each time. After a few more hard thrusts Touru gave up on abusing his own nipples and placed his palms on his partners abdomen for support.</p><p>"Faster Daddy!!" He shouts, meeting the older's thrust making more squelching sounds along the moans and curses from Touru and gutteral growls from the elder. "Impregnate me please!! Make me round Daddy!! Plant your seeds deep inside me. Fuck!~" Touru chants brokenlly too far gone with pleasure.</p><p>"You want that sweety? Little Touru with greenish eyes running around the house?" The older teased, knowing that its impossible since Touru has been taking birth control regularly since he was 13; or not really.</p><p>"I do-" Hajime only smile lovingly then flip there position so Touru is in his back, left leg on the order's shoulder cradling the younger's head for a messy kiss until he suddenly tightens, untouched cock spurting white sticky liquid for the second time. "Cum Hajime!" He whispered kissing and marking the older on all the reachable places, after a few more pumps inside the wet walls Hajime cums in thick; making sure that he is deep enough for his seed to be planted successfully.</p><p>"Hmmmm~" Touru purrs smilling with his eyes closed, hair plastered on his sweaty forehead, Hajime placing his leg on his side. "Do you think its weird that I want to get pregnant with your child?" He blurted glassy half lidded eyes tracing his partners handsome features, panting a little but definitely calming down from his high.</p><p>"Do you want to? Like I'm not opposed to the idea of you rounded with our child and we can also ask the Haiba's to secure a safe delivery." The older kissed his temple brushing the hairs away from the younger's beautiful face. "But what about school? Are you ready to ruin your figure yet? Streach marks? Everything is still in chaos and we can't get married yet-- and~" He's rambling. And the younger is flustered.</p><p>"I mean I can be home schooled when I get pregnant or take online class. I just-- I don't know. I mean its a big step, and we can't make it public and all. And-- " he stuttered eyes anywhere but Hajime, not really knowing how explain.</p><p>"You can tell me more later, for now let me pull out so I can draw a hot bath for us okay?" Hajime offered which is only answered by a nod from the other.</p><p><br/>Its gonna be a very long night. But its Touru, HIS Touru so its fine. Everything is, everything will be. Touru's origin might be questionable but he has been the biggest achievement of Hajime's fucked up life, Touru might remind him of that woman in some ways but he is definitely not like her. Touru has been his haven he swore to protect, nothing like that rotten bitch. Nothing like them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dumb Litty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing to say really. Just be mindful of the tags please. You have been warned. Please enjoy. 😙😙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tobio arrive at Kenma's penthouse wearing a peach colord pair of slide triangle halter top and high leg cheecky bottom that is barely hidden under a muscle tee he stole from his lover's closet and a little steletto on his feet; Atsumu and Kenma are already setting up the pool side and their make shift bar with mini water proof stereo and camcorder in a tripod, a little must have if incase Touru or Atsumu started dancing again.</p><p>"Imma play Dumb Litty~ i just love this song so much" Atsumu in a bandeau tube top under a sheer crop top and high leg cheeky bottom peaking from his open booty shorts, blasting his k-pop playlist.</p><p>"Are you still learning korean Tsumu?" Kenma ask laying on a chair sporting a red floral patern bandeau tube top and low rise cheeky bottom that basically show his collection of fresh love bites on his whole body especially on the inner thighs.</p><p>"Yeah, can basically pass as a native ya know. Though Kiyoomi-san said I need to focus on English which excuse him is my best subject, for god's sake its my major!-- then I showed him my last result card and what he said and I quote '97 okay. How about oral? can you now speak the language fluently without biting your tongue?" Atsumu sigh, Sakusa is not the type of person to bullshit around; unlike Atsumu with an easy going personality and is basically the sunshine of the group.</p><p>"I think its not about just failing an exam-- I guess he's just tired of me is all." he said loud enough for them to notice the sadness behind the smile.</p><p>"He what?" All three heads turn to see Touru in a silk teal gown that covers 3 inch past his ass, tied in a small ribbon on his front left wearing a fucking 5 inch heels and sunglasses.</p><p>"Touru-- no! Its not what you think-- were just-- I--" Atsumu stops talking, stood  up and dive in to the pool unceremoniously.</p><p>"That bitch-- what is he even saying?" Touru clicked his tongue, placed his tote bag beside his chair and pulled out a pouch full of small packets of white powder, tablets, some liquid in tiny tube and syringe.</p><p>"How many of this?" Kenma ask taking out the items.</p><p>"Two-- where is Keiji-chan? And that bitch Rin?" He asked while applying sunscreen after removing his cover, sporting a hot pink ruched halter top and ruched side-tie Brazilian bottom.</p><p>"Keiji is sick and at home with Bokuto-san. Honestly I think he just cant walk properly after the owl boned him. Been busy at the hospital and all." They laugh at Kenma's explanation, then~</p><p>"Im here with some other bitches!" Rin in an open silk gown showing his wine red one shoulder bralette top and v front cheeky bottoms shouted with Yaku wearing a muscle tee that is twice his size (looks like Lev's) indicating some strings underneath, Tendou and Suga still wearing their regular semi formal cloths.</p><p>"Rude of you not to invite us--" Yaku said sitting beside Kenma.</p><p>"Sissy are always busy thats why~" Touru pipped in sipping on a bear he found on the mini fridge beside them.</p><p>"Still-- " Tendou then sat beside Touru who grimaced seeing that the older two isn't properly dressed.</p><p>"We have change of clothes okay? Stop with the face--" Sugawara said, dragging Tendou inside the house to change.</p><p>"Atsumu come up here biatch!." Touru shouts when the other emerge from the water on the end of the pool.</p><p>"Ahh-- he okay?" Rin suddenly voices out.</p><p>"What's that your not saying to us Tsumu?" Touru exclaimed, one perfectly plucked eye brow raised. Then there was Atsumu standing putting back his booty shorts chugging on a whiskey straight from the bottle.</p><p>"Let's not okay? I just want to enjoy, get drunk, get high and all. I'll tell you gurls sometime, yeah?" He begged the group. It shouldn't be a big deal because all of them knew how much the older looked at Atsumu, its full of adoration. But at the same time only Atsumu can tell. They don't want to push and Atsumu is thankful for that.</p><p>After a few shots and some powder on their system everything basically goes back to normal. Wildness and alcohol over flowing, a mini photoshoot was conducted, and just their usual chaotic selves. Its almost 10pm; they started at around 3:30, they're enjoying themselves too much to notice the time if not for Kuro's sudden appearance.</p><p>"Ohoho look at all the beauties we have here?" Kuro teased, walking to Kenma pinching his sides.</p><p>"Sorry for the intrusion Kuro-san, were just wrapping up." Tobio said swaying a little.</p><p>"Hmmm.. too much fun with my kitten I guess?" The older said, pulling out his phone, "i'll make a call, no way in hell I'll let anyone of you drive." Then proceed to making some calls. "Okay. Sawamura will pick you all up in 20. I'll get some water to help you sober up a little. And kindly change as well, don't make me drool too much." He snickered, failing to hide the glint in his eyes. Wonder what the people will think if they happen to know that their prime minister is a perverted cat. Tobio smiled at the thought.</p><p>After some tidying up and when everyone change back to anything but bikini Sawamura show up. He talked to Kuro for a moment before ushering everyone to the elivator and driving them to their respective locations.</p><p>"Sawamura-san my studio is fine. You can drop me off there." Atsumu said when the older is about to drive away after Rin was dropped off.</p><p>"Did you forget something? We can wait for you if you want." Suga chimes, Atsumu's studio where he create all his artworks is a little out of the way, but without any follow up question nor answer from the younger, Sawamura just drove and drop him off the place. Bidding him a goodnight before leaving the building.</p><p>That's the last time they saw him, leaving his phone, clothes, credit cards, identification cards and passport. Sakusa seems unfazed with the situation, even the other Miya and Tsukishima himself. And its beyond weird. It's-- something is already on the roll. Thats for sure.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next thing they knew is that Sakusa's secretary is 3 months pregnant and is scheduled to be announced publicly in a weeks time. Touru was livid. Atsumu is missing and the older seems to not care, not even the other Miya and Suna has to say a thing. Which is very weird. How can they stay this silent?</p><p><br/>"Kei tell me were getting out of this alive. Please." Its the only thing Tobio said when the news broke on Tuesday after Atsumu failed to show up at his university. But Kei didn't answer him properly, he only hugged him tight and kissed his head saying "we will." And its the only thing on his mind for the rest of the week.</p><p>Another thing that irritates the hell out of Tobio is, it seems that Mae was invited to live temporarily on the mansion so that (his fathers words not his) 'to get accustomed to Kei'. Like wow-- okay. They need to keep up with the appearance but fuck if that woman gets on his nerves every 20 seconds, their Father seems to love the bullshit though; all happy giving Kei some pointers and wisdom words on how to build a happy marriage, as if he applied that to himself. What a load of crap.</p><p>"Kei come with me to the mall, I need a new nail~" the woman said overly sweet clinging to the younger Tsukishima like a fucking leach. He was about reject and make a snarky response when their father spoke. "You go Kei. And bring her to a nice lunch as well." The woman smiled thanking the older and pressing a kiss to the younger's check, leaving some red stains on her wake. Disgusting.</p><p>Tobio on the other hand is still figuring out some things. The supposed weeding will be in a little over 2 months and so Kei will be roped in all that bullshit for the next weeks, the announcement to the public and so called 'rushed wadding preparation' (what in the hell is rushed with 2 months of preparation really? What in hell?) Dress fitting from renowned designer because (again his fathers words) 'only the best of the best for the Tsukishima heir and his future Wife. Well, they'll both die in the end so--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>//ALL bad bitch unite 🍆💦🍑👅//</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru: Gurls any news?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keiji: no. This owl wont talk, and I got spanked for asking too much th 😐</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ken: no. Tetsu doesn't want to say anything. Already threatened no sex for a month. Didn't work 😭😭</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rin: ... you'll last a month without dick? you a saint or wut 🤔🤔</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tori: toshi ain't talking at all 😭😭 i up my deep throating game on him all thru the day but nothing-- my jaw hurts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suga: nope. Not in my scoop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ken: @rin prub not-- but bitch can be creative 🙄🙄</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yaku: meh-- your loose pussy won't last 3 days give or take.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru: @ken thanks for trying sis. Cuz yeah even I can't live without dick for 2 days. Especially on periods, fuck it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio: can you not bring your period on this convo? Eeww 😑😑</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru: whateves. Any news?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio: none. Kei seems too lax 😐</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ken: what if its already on board? Like an alternate plan is?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tori: 🤔👀</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suga: 🤔👀</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yaku: 🤔👀</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru: u think so? But Sakusa that bastard got a fucking woman pregnant!😠 If only y'all let me, i wud be out there destroying the life out of that fucker and his woman!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio: what abt Tsumu running away?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keiji: hold on. You mean?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ken: think about it, @tobio, Kei-san seems to be lax even if that silicon woman is basically living with y'all. Then Sakusa-san's sudden announcement then Tsumu that bitch running somewhere. And Samu not rampaging at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ken: @rin anything you wanna share sis?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tori: lets spam him @rin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suga: @rin babe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio: @rin why so silent?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru: @rin you fucking whore! Why suddenly went silent? 😡😡😡</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ken: @rin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tobio: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tobio: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tobio: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tobio: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tobio: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tobio: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tobio: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tobio: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tobio: @rin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suga: @rin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rin: jesus fucking christ stop spamming me!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rin: fuck you two!!!!!!!! I'll talk fuck it! @ken can you send incrypted message requesting for everyone to meet tonight? Like 7 or 8. Let's get this party started.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ken: yeah I can. If you want we can use my lab. Its super safe there, no malware can enter my system if ever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rin: yeah we can do that. Thanks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touru: @rin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rin: 😣😣😣</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ken: lemme check everything. Gimmi 20. I'll get back to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ken is offline</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touru: after what? Almost 3wks? Fuck you!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio: well played. I feel like an idiot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rin: later bitches. Need to talk to Samu and uncle Kiyoomi. Byers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tori: @rin</em>
</p><p>//</p><p><br/>Suna went offline after that and so he rushed to get his lover on the study. "Samu? You busy?" He said after he knocked twice. Only be answered byba muffled 'no, you can enter.'</p><p>"Did Kenma finally figure it out?" Osamu said with a smirk. Knowing all too well that sooner or later the pudding head will connect the dots and Touru will do everything in his power to milk Rin for an answer.</p><p>"Touru and Satori-san fucking spammed me urr-- oh and I asked kenma to send out infitation to his lab later tonight. And I also need to warn uncle Kiyoomi." He sighed, knowing all too well that the older won't be able to answer as soon as possible because duh? Appearance and all that bullshit. But whatever.</p><p>"And please tell your stupid twin that his stupid little plan worked and the others might want to see him personally." Then he leaves making sure to inform Sakusa of what is going on and smirk.</p><p>Hoping this bullshit to end already and so they can gather again just like new years and christmas.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Sakusa Kiyoomi: noted. Thanks Rin.</strong>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Simple. Just like they all wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What happened after the party pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Love is the most wonderful feeling man can ever have. And loving someone is never wrong, no matter who they are.</p><p>That's what Kei belive since the first time he laid his eyes on those clear ocean blue eyes. Their lives may be in constant fucked up situation but to hell is that! Tobio is his and he's Tobio's no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>Please join me in this sinful journey full of incest couples. Do I care? NOPE. 2020 fucked me up so much so why not? 💋💋👀🍻</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Studio" the only thing Atsumu said before Sakusa speeds off to the other direction of their house. They knew that the car is free from any tracking devices after Atsumu himself checked every nook and cranny a few days ago. If only not for Tsukishima and their grand scheme he would have let his partner do what he wants, but no. They need to be patient, everyone is a little bit too tense.</p><p>When they arrive, Atsumu already noticed the open window and his curtains fluttering illuminated by the moon. And in the shadows--</p><p>"Why, hello Dazai-san." Atsumu greeted the person leisurely sipping whiskey as if he owned the place. "You too Chuyaa-san." The red head beauty only tip his wine glass as a response. This two. Then he open the lights and closed the windows, sitting on the adjacent love seat in front of the occupied couch.</p><p>"Guys meet my parter, Sakusa Kiyoomi." He introduced, the older extending his gloved hand giving a slight bow.</p><p>"Nice to finally meet you in person. Dazai Osamu and this redhead chibi is my lovely husband Nakahara Chuuya." Dazai said all smirk on his face while the other is grumbling incoherent curses under his breath. Probably tipsy already.</p><p>A man that goes with his alias Dazai Osamu instead of Fukuzawa Osamu, the person Atsumu has a displeasure (at first) of bumping back in Rome when he got separated to Osamu and Rin while attending their schools annual trip, the bandaged man spouting facts after facts about his father as if he wasn't there (when in fact Osamu and Rin was with him) when the assassination or should he say the 'butchering' happened moments after that scum beat the shit out Rin for the nth time.</p><p>The man that offers help in exchange for sponsorship to rebuild the Port Mafia and his family's name. The man with too much information its ridiculous how he was able to acquire all of it, he can basically incapacitate all of Japans socialite if wanted to. The only heir of former Boss Fukuzawa Yukichi who unfortunately lost his life after saving his family in the raging fire while his widower Mori Ougai who is now bed ridden but alive. The person who digs Sakusa's secretary's true identity (that even gave Kenma head ache when he cannot find a single trace of the woman in anything). Atsumu being the bridge to everything.</p><p> </p><p>"So-- i want to be blunt~" Dazai suddenly sounds serious making Chuuya look straight and fumble to pull out a clear envelope on his back pack.</p><p>"This are all the papers we found. From all the way back when your father is still the prime minister. I'll say that the current line was the same as back then. Your father created it and noticed Kirito's potential so he was taken under his wing. Difference is that your father kicked Kimoto Mae's family on his original group after finding out that he was laundering the circles money or should I say the 'peoples taxes'." He snikered emphasizing his words with an exaggerated quote.</p><p>"And you're right, Tsukishima Kirito has been the master mind. And guess he is now fulfilling his promise? What a fucking cunt." Dazai said venom and hatred apparent in his voice, while Sakusa examines all the papers. So all the assumption that Tsukishima have is correct, well at least at some point. Tsukishima Kirito a man who grew up poor, who was able to build his own name by blood and sweat if so he likes to say actually got all his funds from Kimoto. Kimoto's betrayal which is fueled by the promise of his first born son to wed his daughter to rebuild his name. The agreement dated all the way back in the 80's. Kei is gonna marry a woman older than him?</p><p><br/>
"After Kimoto got arrested and sentenced. Its not even true that the he enherited a small business that started Tsukishima corp.. what happened was he claimed dozens of small other construction businesses after drowning them in fake insurance, then when his company grew larger the fucker got some balls and demands protection from us. Father hear him out once but Mori saw right thru his teeth, little by little all our operations are being dismantled." Dazai exhaled deeply, trying to calm his heart for what he is about to say. The other three men brace themselves for whats about to come, though in actuality its only Atsumu that seems too tense. </p><p>"Our men starts to form factions againts us, their childrens or female family members in their prime being ubducted and sold to whore houses or black market. After a year he came back, Mori was furious with the situation. We cant even trust the police to be on our side anymore. Two weeks after that, I woke up with people shouting from all directions. Mori is limping covered in bruises and blood carrying my dying father, that night we lost him and everthing they work hard for to build with my Mori's ability to walk. Later on we found that the blood was actually my unborn sibling-- his men defiled Mori like some cabaret woman just to get back for rejecting his request. He took my Mother's dignity that even now it still hunts her at night." The bandaged man is now breathing shakily, remembering all the nights Mori will suddenly scream on top of her lungs for the shadows to stop. How many times she clawed at Osamu for trying to calm her down because she thought he's one of her ghosts, how many times she cried afraid to close her eyes because the nightmare is waiting. How his mother wished they all died with Yukichi that very night just to skip all the pain and sufferings. How Osamu wished the same and at multiple times attempted to end it, until Chuuya came in their life.</p><p><br/>
After some time and with the redhead attending to his partner, Dazai seems to calm down again and spoke, "At least the peice of shit is true to his words." Dazai added. "And oh, the younger Tsukishima might want to know that Kageyama Naomi is Kirito's half sister and not someone he just randomly met in some club. Naomi's mother actually came from a decent family, only that she choose a poor married man. They were introduced when Naomi is 15, and well you know what I mean." Atsumu's eyes widen. So Tobio's mother is Kei-sans Aunt, but his father imptegnate her so comes Tobio-- wait, arent they still half brothers or was it half brothernephew? What the fuck is wrong with the old Tsukishima and his rotten brain?</p><p>"Did Mori-san said anything?" Sakusa inquired politely, it is true that Sakusa has been one of the people who helped rebuild the port mafia, after what Dazai has laid out its just difficult to play asshole to the man. He is not pitying him to say the least, in fact he is thankful that he is being open for once.</p><p>"Well as long as that fucker is dead im good. My Father will sure be delighted and Mori said thanks in advance and request if we can have the head preserved? Wants to show it off of the last trusted people left before that--. Like how can I do it if that thing will explode somewhere in the Caribbean? So what do you say gambling with Tsukishima-san aye?" Dazai voice sounds light. Far too light for the topic its fucking creepy.</p><p>"Dazai-san I don't think thats possible, in fact it'll only complicate our goal. Maybe a national announcement and an official agreement from us? That I can guarantee, we can have more reliable people to move things around. What do you say?" Sakusa offered light heartedly, after what Kirito and his own father has done to his family for the sake of money and power, a direct connection and long term business is the most accurate move.</p><p>"How about the others?" Sakusa ask, digesting all the information Dazai is spouting.</p><p>"Well going back, as fas as Ushijima's are concern; they are old money. Everyone knows that. dirty old money? Very. Mercenary and wistle blowers since the old age until it all stops way around the 40's. Become the most powerful syndicate around that time, then came Iwaizumi Haruto a metal merchant on late 60's who fancy Ushijima Kimi who's health suddenly deteriorate after giving birth June of '86 and die in her sleep the night after she sign the transfer of properties. Though interestingly it was years of poisoning, good thing is the woman knew of his husbands scheme and has been secretly feeding the babe antidotes. Bless her soul really." Atsumu's jaw is on the floor, from all the information he's hearing. Their lives are more fucked up than fuck up. The hell?</p><p>"Nothing came out of the public because unsurprisingly, each of them are under the prime ministers care. Fucker's getting quite a hefty for protecting them. So butchering him is the best course action. Good job." Dazai added. Fiddling with his partners fingers who seems to be real quite the entire conversation. Wait thats not normal even  if his drunk. Especially while drunk!</p><p>"Years after Iwaizumi Hajimi found the real reason for his mother's death. Oikawa Samantha, a half Japanese model who unfortunately frame the young Iwaizumi into shotgun marriage since the Old Iwaizumi denied the child in her belly. Which also decided to dig more dirt after realizing that she won't be getting anything even after birth and decided or shall I say attempted to sell everything to the press. How did I know? Chuuya was hired to dig in to it, unfortunately that woman isn't the brightest crayon. Not unlike the end product, beauty and wit packed with intelligence. What a lucky bastard." The red head only nodded, then spoke on his own.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-san saw and knew who I really was. knew that I won't tell anybody. Then this, so I was like why not add it to the information we gathered. Its not like he will mind, I know you guys know of that fact." Chuuya claimed. Sakusa nodded and Atsumu blink once twice, mouth opening and closing like a fish.</p><p>"You knew Omi?" He sound indignant, eyes wide and hand on his heart. Dramatic as ever.</p><p>"Yes love I do. Stop with the face, sorry okay? Hajime wants to tell you guys after everything gets settled." The older whispered calmly making Atsumu sigh and stood up. Making a bee line to their bedroom, he's have enough. He's too tired to finish the conversation, he's having information overload since 30 minutes ago. "I'll sleep first Omi." He shouts from the bedroom.</p><p>"Sorry about him. Well moving forward, have you contacted Hajime again or anything?" He asked the redhead directly.</p><p>"Nope. No reason really. Maybe in the next few weeks, I'll assure someone in your group will figure out the plan. By then I will." The redhead assured giving him a smile. They talked for a few more minutes or 60, then Dazai and Chuuya has to leave. He offered the room on their floor below and the couple accept, Chuuya being in no capacity to travel in his state.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After Sakusa finished keeping the information on his safe retired as well, throwing all his cloths on the nearby chair and hoop on the bed with only his boxers. "Doll?" He whispered to Atsumu who stirred and scoot over on his tattooed chest so the older can spoon him.</p><p>"Done? Did you offer them to stay?" The younger ask without opening his eyes.</p><p>"Yes." He answered back. Hands on the younger's naked body. While rubbing his hardening cock to his ass.</p><p>"Omi~ i want--" the younger whimper, grinding back at the older then removing the silicon plug he has been wearing since the party, creating an audible 'pop'. The older didn't think twice, sitting in between the younger's spread legs lube already on hand.</p><p>"Uncle~ want you--" it sound oh so wrong in every way, but fuck. Atsumu make it feel oh so right and who is he to deny this wonderful boy of his cock.</p><p>"Doll imma fuck like there's no tomorrow. No ones walking out of this room, i don't care of I broke a few bones as well. I'll you fuck to the moon and back understand?" To others it may sound threatening to the point its abusive, but Atsumu only moaned and arch his back more. Too aroused to think if Kiyoomi really might break few of his bones, but who cares really? He trust the man to take care of him and the older knew that.</p><p>True to his words, the older fucked him multiple times until morning he peed instead of cum. Then fuck him again infront of the recording cameras Kiyoomi set up after only 2 hours of sleep on every available surface on the studio, a few times while standing bouncing the younger repeatedly showing how the tiny puffy rim swallow his enormous cock.</p><p><br/>
"You'll make a great pornstar Doll-- maybe we can upload this one." Sakusa smirks as the younger lie on his stomach watching one of the end product on his laptop.</p><p>"I can, and i wanna star in a DP or gangbang." The younger said dreamily  making the older smack his ass hard. Its no secret that Atsumu is the kinkiest of the two, the one always willing to try anything from vanilla to BDSM. Sometimes Atsumu even go to school with vibrator or butt plug up his ass just because. Kiyoomi isn't complaining one bit because fuck, Atsumu is the hottest person he ever laid his eyes on since the bigining.</p><p>"What a naughty Doll you are~" Sakusa's voice drop an octave making the younger hum at how sexy it sounds, pushing his ass a little to entice the older.</p><p>"Daddy-- will you punish Doll for having naughty thoughts?" The younger said sultry positioning himself in all fours, red swollen pussy on display.</p><p>"Oh, very--" and the older plunge in again. Making Atsumu cry in pleasure for the rest of the afternoon till midnight. Its heaven. Atsumu is heaven.</p><p>Sad thing is for all the bullshit their fathers put them thru they need a little sacrifice.</p><p>But it will be all worth it, everything for the love of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nothing to say really. Just be mindful of the tags please. You have been warned. Please enjoy. 😙😙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bridezilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing to say really. Just be mindful of the tags please. You have been warned. Please enjoy. 😙😙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Explaining the situation didn't take that long. Well if you added a little bit too much of Touru and Atsumu's leeway then-- yes Atsumu was connected with them but using a dummy disposable phone.</p><p>Dazai and Chuuya has been properly introduced as they are the one who provided all the inside informations, including everything that Dazai told Sakusa and more.</p><p>At first it was unberable, findung out the thruth especially for Tobio and Touru who has cried the instant the facts registered.</p><p>It takes more a little effort from Hajime to calm the younger down but he made it.</p><p>After all confusion and or questions has been answered they jump on to the next topic.</p><p>Tsukishima was also able to lay out the 'wedding plan' and every single bit of what needed to be done.</p><p>It was taxing, talking and explaining every single thing. But fucking worth it if you ask him.</p><p>After almost 3 hours of them talking everyone said their goodbyes, other promised plans and the likes.</p><p>"Thank goodness-- i thought~" Tobio sighed long and deep. Making his partner side eye him and open his arms to offer a hug.</p><p>"Told you not to worry right?" The older smirks, didn't actually know that everyone will fall for Atsumu's little plan.</p><p>Well, with that bandaged freak on his side no amount of concealed secrets cannot be revealed and thank the gods that they are on his side, on their good side to be honest.</p><p>"I hate you for not telling me! Do you know how much convincing it takes for us to make sure that Touru won't go berserk and just demolish Kiyoomi-san and that woman? Kei, out best friend gone missing then POOF! big news his partner knocked up some uncultured pig? Gosh!" Tobio is pouting arms crossed.</p><p>"Baby it won't be successful if everyone know. And well okay, thanks to Tsumu's connection that we are able to plan alternative. Please don't pout anymore." The older explained, forcing the younger's arms and placing it on his neck while kissed every part of his face.</p><p>"By the way, I haven't seen that silicon woman around? Haven't seen another pissed off chef nor servant today either." The older laughs lightly.</p><p>"She's with the old man. Probably 'teacher her the ropes' but who the hell cares. Not when I have an eye candy in my lap, pouting." The older snaking his hands on Tobio's shorts feeling and pinching his soft thighs to elicit a low pleasured sigh.</p><p>The younger grinding forward. Ending up with Tobio on all fours rim stretched to the limit with Kei's cock balls deep ramming and abusing his prostate over and over again, not that the younger mind.</p><p>In fact he loves it so much that he urge the older to fuck him senseless twice more, one with him riding Kei and lastly on the shower.</p><p>Its so intense that he's limping and occasionally wincing while walking around their campus when they need to change classrooms or going to the cafeteria.</p><p>If Yams or Yachi or Hinata noticed it they never voiced out anything other than some knowing looks.</p><p>He even have to wear a fucking turtle neck just to hide the bruises his lover left(bless his bean pole) for everyone to see. Fuck.</p><p><br/>To be honest Tobio isn't one bit rattled anymore, with what Dazai has laid on them about everything and everyone.</p><p>Its shocking at first but then its been years, Kei helped him move on already and another thing is that whether or not Kirito knew of their plan he is very much sure that that scumbag will end up dead with everyone protecting him.</p><p>He piss off enough people in his entire shitty life to not ask for his ending.</p><p>And if Tobio gets more exited of the very idea, well no one has to know.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After yet another gruelling day involving Mae and her constant need to suffocate Kei with her fake chest they are finally home.</p><p>Eating with Tobio and their father who is constantly on his tail asking about the wedding and all that bullshit as if that fake ass woman wasn't reporting everything to him.</p><p>"Tobio, tomorrow will be the final fitting. You should go with Mae, have some time with your sister-in-law." His father disgustingly suggested.</p><p>Tobio playing his timid and shy character stutter in agreement even if its evident enough that he'd rather visit Kenya and feed malnourished people than accompany that walking silicon.</p><p>"Good. by the way Mae-chan, can you ask the wedding planner if they can adjust the list of invitees? There are currently 200 right? Make it at least 300? Thanks sweety." The old man requested creepily smiling with the woman. Tobio wants to gag. So much for a 'simple &amp; rushed' wedding.</p><p>"And Kei, please make sure that your new chosen board members attend as well, I will be signing the transfer papers at the end of February. So kindly clear your schedule by then. Tobio you can also hand invitations to your friends at school, i'll be very pleased if the Yamaguchi's can attend." Everything the older man said doesn't even sound pleasant, its always an order.</p><p>A command in hopes to expand his power more. As if he has longer time to live after he sign those fucking papers. Very disgusting of him to assume.</p><p>After their breakfast Mae and him go straight to House Azumane, a famous couture line especialising in all sorts of gown worn by local (and some international) celebs and important peoples.</p><p>And if the owner himself Asahi was shocked to see him no one has to know.</p><p>Honestly they are friends, Suga's classmate in middle school and they were introduced that one time when they are looking for a discrete shop that can cater all their requests.</p><p>And since then, Asahi has been the one creating their dresses, along with his partner Yuu and Kiyoko Shimizu.</p><p>"Azumane Asahi-san, Im here to check on the gown I ask you to create a month ago. I want to make a few adjustments and some changes in the design. I want it to show more of my curves and all. I want it to be the most awe inspiring that everyone will wish they can wear the same magnificent dress. I want you to add more diamonds in it. I want you to make sure that I will end up on all major magazine and TV program after wearing it. I want every woman in Japan to know how powerful amd influencial I will be. I want everyone to envy me. No worries, Tsukishima-san will pay for everything. Can you make that in two weeks?" She smiled at the designer as if she just hadn't drop the most ridiculous request of the century.</p><p>'Who is this woman again exactly?' Azumane thought, looking at his loyal costumer on the sidelines feign browsing the display dresses.</p><p>"Uhm-- Kimo--" the woman glared at him and clicked her tongue annoyance radiating of her fake boobs.</p><p>"Why is everyone so stupid? Can't you all address me properly? I'm Mrs. Tsukishima in a few weeks. Better call me that from now on." She huff crossing her arms and tapping her (yet another one of her off season heels) feet on the tiles.</p><p>"Apologies. So yeah Mrs. Tsukishima, with all due respect the gown has been made already using all the details you've laid a month ago. Any addition or deduction of the design or anything will ruin the dress." The man said calmly, but really deep down Asahi just wants to strangle this woman with the nearest veil he can find.</p><p>"Does it look like MY problem? My taste change so you better do what your told! Gosh everyone is so useless." She rolled her eyes, stomping on the lounge muttering curses and between the lines of 'the maids in the house are useless, even the wedding planner. Now the designer.' . So Tobio check on Asahi to see him vibrating with suppressed anger.</p><p>"Touru is choosy and moody but is never rude to anyone, and mind you he is one of the elite personality around. What the fuck is wrong with that uncultured swine? Is she some sort of prominent person? Never even seen nor heard of her family name. Where did your father even get such thing? " The older said frowning at the entitled woman.</p><p>"She made enemy to at least dozen of our servant over small things. And just today ask my father to fire a chéf for putting 'too much garlic' on a garlic bread. If that makes any sense." They both laugh, Asahi thanking the heavens that he knew Tobio, if not he himself will drag that rude silicon made woman and sew her mouth shut permanently.</p><p>"I need to call everyone to pull an all nighters just to appease some uneducated woman. Future Tsukishima? The business world will laugh at her that's for sure. I dont know where she get the idea of 'VIP', because honest to god she has the cheapest taste. Its a shame really. Like bitch wants a balloon type to be covered in diamonds head to toe and wants it to weight like a fucking feather? Does she even have a brain a perform simple arithmetic? Gosh. " The older added, before bidding the younger goodbye so they can rush on the requested dress.</p><p>"Tobio what took you so long!" She exclaimed when the younger emerge from the back. He just raise one eye brow and call for Daichi.</p><p>"I need to meet some friends to get some nails done. And you'll go to the wedding planners office to send this new list. And all the other details I want them to change" she hand him a white folder with list of names of people he don't even know or heard of. Is this woman for real? This are 3 pages of just names what the fuck.</p><p>"And Sawamura you will accompany us in the mall. You don't want the future Mistress to be in danger right?" She flirted blatantly.</p><p>The man just nod and side eye Tobio on the passenger seat. Good thing is that the car has hidden cameras that he can control using his phone.</p><p>And fuck if he didn't send the clip to Suga and Kei.</p><p>Daichi without knowing shudder when a sudden chill hit him, as if telling him that he was about to die in not so sweet death.</p><p>Somewhere in the middle of Tokyo is one Sugawara Koushi fuming in anger cursing someone's ancestor, pacing back in forth promising himself to kill certain someone making his boss laugh uncontrollably while wishing him good luck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Story Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please enjoy this little update. It sucks but please bear with me. Stay safe people 🍻🍻</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since I can remember, Tsukishima Kirito has been in on our life.</p><p>Said that he was a good friend and the man who will help our family out of their shameful past, is what father told everyone on his deathbed.</p><p>He provides for us, as far as I know he sponsored us 3 siblings to a good school all through out college.</p><p>He will send us luxury gifts on every occasions as well. I knew that I am to be wed with the man's eldest, Kei.</p><p>And for starters I have been very interested with the blond glasses guy after Kirito show us the picture, Kei is very handsome and princely that it only took a few seconds for me fall in love with him.</p><p>But looking at myself, im basically an ordinary looking girl then Kirito gave me an idea.</p><p>At the age of 18 I was put under the knife to fix my appearance and boost my front and backside using some extra fats on my thighs.</p><p>It was a major success that in a span of 3 months I became the 'Queen' of our freshmen.</p><p>I was so over the moon when guys from all walks of society started lining up just to have a few seconds with me, I even gave in to a few heirs of some company after receiving the most extravagant gifts a woman can ask for.</p><p>Yet Im far from satisfied, even after all the material things given to me I still yearn for that simple wish of Kei meeting me in person.</p><p>My prayers come true days before my 3rd year in college, with the private party held by the Tsukishima.</p><p>And there for the first time I saw my destined prince, the man who claimed my heart.</p><p>With all the money thrown just to make me the ideal woman everyman wants to bed let alone marry, Tsukishima Kei is not one of them.</p><p>I've already complemented him, thrown myself at him, was given a private space by Kirito-san himself, used every womanly power I posses but nothing happened.</p><p>He's always on the phone with someone, which makes me want to destroy whoever that is.</p><p>Then I realize that making that blond fall in love with me is my greatest mission, and I will make everything just to make him mine.</p><p>And if destroying everyone close to him is the answer then I won't hesitate one bit.</p><p>"Yuri I need you to do something." My cousin Sakabi Yuri, a great con artist.</p><p>She is also perfect for infiltration, and with her looks (not as good as me though) she can seduce every man in her wake. "Do you know Sakusa Kiyoomi? Seems that he is really close to Kei, and is super rich at that. Think you can have him to marry you?" Yuri only smiled.</p><p>"Piece of cake. Good timing since I've been eying him really or Iwaizumi. Oh well, whats the plan?" No question asked, Yuri &amp; I planed everything and agree on 65/35 share.</p><p>Its so easy framing that man. All it took is one drunken night and Yuri taking care of him and poof!, way too easy especially since she was assigned as his assistant and is constantly in tail of the man.</p><p>She can even access private files of the company including information of the shareholders and all their trading invoice.</p><p>As for me, I am currently busy preparing for my upcoming wedding.</p><p>In just a few weeks Yuri will announce her pregnancy to Sakusa and everything will start, I smiled.</p><p>Everything according to plan.</p><p> </p><p>Until its not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Half Half</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please enjoy this new chapter. Cheers 🍻</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu for all the bubliness and easy-going aura around him is not an idiot.</p><p>Nor is he unaware of everything going on around him, if anything it's the opposite.</p><p>How can he not? He's the Chairman and face of Miya Food Corporation.</p><p>He can read people just by looking at them, what more when they start talking.</p><p>For starters, he is the one conducting the final interview for every aspiring personnel who wants to join their success.</p><p>No matter if your applying for house keeping or general manager. Even their current investors knew how grueling and time consuming it is to pass Atsumu, but the pulse rate is answer itself.</p><p>Top grade food quality, happy employee, satisfied consumers, investors all lining up.</p><p>The thing is, no one knew it has been Atsumu all this time.</p><p>Its all digital, and thanks to Kenma they are able to create an altered voice and image just for this very purpose.</p><p>Except for investors and meeting the board members, which is at least once every two months.</p><p>The only time you will meet the Miya's in person (if your lucky) is when your officially accepted and after regularization.</p><p>On top of signing wavers of course, thats how Atsumu do his business.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa Trading Corps is a little similar to that, after the younger's took over. Now Atsumu enjoy playing with interesting people in his spare time, and maybe just maybe, he requested for this specific candidate and gave a small surprise visit to the Human Resources people to grant him a little favor. </p><p>"Hello I'm Atsumu. Shall we begin?" Atsumu said, smiling brightly at the busted woman wearing a too tight turtle neck and a little to short for company protocol pencil skirt. Aha-- the woman only nod, pink dusting her high checks. Gotcha!</p><p>"So, Sasake Abi. Tell me something about yourself, anything. We have a whole day." He said, smile never leaving his face. The woman starts talking.</p><p>Atsumu starts scribbling symbols, language thought by someone and only 3 people in the world can read. Well since it basically looks like a toddler is just having fun drawing lines. Oh well.</p><p>"I see. Can you describe yourself in one word?" The woman think for a few moments then look him in the eye, "Successful." The woman then smiled. Ohoho, Atsumu thought to himself.</p><p>"What's success for you?" The woman smiled, the shift in aura never once go unnoticed by Atsumu then she answered; "success is a little treat for your hard work, to be successful is to dominate. And to dominate is to use any means necessary." She said.</p><p>"Nice interpretation. And what gain do you think we'll get in hiring you? Why do you think I should hire you when obviously there are much better candidates than you?" Atsumu said harshly, the feign little act the woman is showcasing didn't go unnoticed.</p><p>"Well, i believe that simply looking at my qualification will give everyone an idea of how hard working and well organized I am in and out. And I may not be the best option for now but Im very much willing to polish all flaws and mistakes I make." The woman spits, forcing the shy smile on her face when Atsumu can very much see how she wants to strangle him for the rude remarks.</p><p>Atsumu nods, extending his hand and giving her a wide smile and warm congratulations for making it.</p><p>Its not the usual protocol, it usually takes at least a month maximum for him to confirm but this one is an exception. He just knew something is wrong, thats why.</p><p>The woman bowed and was ushered by HR rep for the contract signing, Atsumu stayed in place replaying what transpired; contemplating.</p><p>Thinking if he's only cock deprived or his instinct is just in haywire, but thats impossible.</p><p>He knew that type of people, with his worthless father parading with different woman every few weeks; he knew exactly how a vicious, ambitious whore looks like.</p><p>Acting all innocent and meek when he can practically smell their filth the moment he landed his eyes on her, though honestly its all part of his impromptu scheme.</p><p><br/>Fishing his phone, opening a personal conversation with Kenma.</p><p>To: Ken 🐈<br/>&gt;&gt; sis need sum help here 😃</p><p>From: Ken 🐈<br/>&gt;&gt; wut? Make it short, bc 😋</p><p>To: Ken 🐈<br/>&gt;&gt; you horny cats! Oh well help me with this 📎 thats the file. Send it back when the prime minister ain't balls deep inside ya pussy 😂😂</p><p>From: Ken 🐈<br/>&gt;&gt; perks of being his sexytary. Later 💦</p><p><br/>Atsumu only smile looking at his screen. haaa he want to be dicked too; Atsumu sigh, deciding to stand up and walk to his Uncles office on the top floor.</p><p>And as usual Sakusa Kiyoomi is buried with papers, folder after folder littered his table.</p><p>Occasionally tapping at his keyboard, when his door opened revealing a mop of blond owned by the most gorgeous person in his life.</p><p>He smiled, putting aside what ever his doing to stand up and hug the person in front of him.</p><p>"Tsumu~" he whispered kissing the younger's forehead, while the other respond by hugging him tight and inhaling deeply.</p><p><br/>"How's the interview?" He added, maneuvering the both of them to his swiveling and placing the younger on his lap while they both face the tinted glass windows.</p><p>"I sent her details to Kenma. Her papers don't sit well to me, but I just have this nasty feeling inside me--" the younger confess, playing with the order's fingers that are resting on his stomach.</p><p>"Hmmm~" the older only hummed. Basking in Atsumu's presence.</p><p>"I just knew she's bad news. Though I'll let her stay, and maybe we can appoint her as your personal assistant? Split the secretary job for a while, give Kita-san some breather. Or just send him on paid leave so he can spend his honeymoon with Aran-san." Atsumu blurted making the older raise one thick eyebrow in silent question. "She by the way got huge tits and is the virgin attitude type. Can smell her nasty from miles away though." He adds, mirth on his eyes.</p><p>"I trust you Doll. Do what you must, inform me if you find anything." Then Atsumu stood up and excuse himself so the older can go back to his work.<br/>____________</p><p>Kenma did not find anything helpful within the course of 1week after the file was given to him.</p><p>Everything's seems align as for the information he gathered but Atsumu is reluctant that it doesn't. And so he gave up.</p><p><br/>Atsumu then decided to call the last person he knew who can dig everything even from 6feet under from all the way back in the old era. He used the same old phone with only a single contact info inside to make a call.</p><p>'Can you guys help me find someone? She's alive. I sent her file.'</p><p>'Oh hello to you too brat. Yeah, my darling Chuuya receive it. Give it a week or two. Who this person by the way?'</p><p>'Nah just some new employee. Just want to make sure though.'</p><p>'Well okay. I'll call you or you can visit in two weeks time. Bye Tsumu.'</p><p>'Bye Dazai-san. Say hi to the mistress and Chuuya-san for me.'</p><p><br/>And Atsumu has been right about his assumption, after Dazai has confirmed her true identity and her connection with the Kimoto family.</p><p>Atsumu then decided to lay his plan, with Sakusa playing his part.</p><p>Then with his brothers and later on the order's keeping it from their partners.</p><p>Its fun playing tom and jerry, especially when the prey thought they are the hunter when in fact its the other way around all this time.</p><p>Atsumu with all his sadistic nature plan out everything perfectly that his Uncles secretary ate it all, its funny how in a few weeks after she was announced to carry the 'Sakusa Heir' will die in the most agonizing death.</p><p>Atsumu can't wait for that shit show to begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave your suggestions or whatever. Peace!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>